Carmen: The Series
Episodes Season 0 *Pilot - The Time Carmen first came to Baghdad *The Adventure Begins - This is how Carmen and her friends get together Season 1 #Bad Hair day - Zoe gets bad hair (Introducing: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Zoe, Nico, Pedro, Mayor and King Noogle. Cameos by Fifi (not introduced yet)) #Pop goes the Fifi - Fifi the new poodle starts his revenge. (Introducing: Fifi and Roberto. Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, Phillip and King Noogle. The first part of "Fifi starts his revenge") #Fifi's Devilish Deed / Fifi's Devious Deed - Fifi tricks Carmen by Teasing her. (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Nico, Pedro, Carlos and King Noogle. The second part of "Fifi starts his revenge") #Carmen and the Breakdown Crane / Carmen's promise - Carmen sees a crane (introducing: Harold. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip and Carlos) #Carmen gets spooked - Phillip tells Carmen and her friends the story of a ghost. (Introducing: The Ghost. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro and King Noogle) #Woolly Bear - A giant shadow wants to go get Carmen (Introducing: The Bear. Featuring: Carmen and Phillip) #Carmen and Phillip's Mountain Adventure - It's Christmas Eve and Fifi plans to kill Phillip. So Carmen, Phillip, Nico, Pedro and Harold work together as a team. (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Nico, Pedro, King Noogle, Carlos and Fifi) #Saved from Scrap - Nico hears Carmen tell the time she met Phillip and he found 4 vultures. (introducing: Oliver, Donald, Douglas and Duck. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip and Nico) #Oliver, Donald, Douglas and Duck own up - Oliver, Donald, Douglas and Duck are teased by Carmen (Featuring: Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Duck, Carmen, Phillip and Nico) #Zoe strikes out - Zoe meets Rocky (introducing: Rocky. Featuring: Carmen and Zoe) #The Fifi-Gator-Janett-Fizzle-inator - Fifi builds an invention called The Fifi-Gator-Janett-Fizzle-inator (featuring: Carmen, Nico, Pedro and Fifi) #Bulgy - Bulgy the Evil bus gets bad at Phillip, Nico, Pedro and the King (Introducing: Bulgy, Featuring: Phillip, Nico, Pedro and King Noogle) #The Great Discovery - Fifi decides to defeat Stanley (Introducing: Stanley and Captian. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, King Noogle, Fifi, Roberto and Mayor) Season 2 #Rusty helps Carlos - A new diesel named Rusty arrives to help the king (Introducing: Rusty, Featuring: Carlos and Harold) #Rusty to the Rescue - Rusty searches for a meerkat (introducing: Stepney, Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Phillip and Rusty) #Trouble in the Castle - Fifi makes up trouble so the King quickly helps Rusty. Fifi's last appearance until The Rescue of the Order (Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Fifi, Rusty, Stepney and the King) #Break Van / Carlos and Phil - The breakvan makes Carmen late (Introducing: Carlos and Phil. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip and Stanley) #The Deputation - Phillip is chosen to ask the King not to send Carlos and Phil away. (Featuring: Carlos, Phillip, Carlos, Phil and the King) #Too Many Carmens - Fifi creates an army of Carmen clones (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos and Fifi) #Fifi's secret - Carmen, Philip, Carlos and Stanley go on at treasure hunt to find Fifi's secret (Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Phillip, Stanley and King Noogle. Fifi is mentioned) #Bye, Bulgy - Bulgy continues his plan (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip and Bulgy) #Hero of the Forest - Carmen encounters new friends a tiger named Spencer, a panther named Hiro, a candle named Victor and his clock assistant, Kevin (introducing: Spencer, Hiro, Victor and Kevin. featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Percy (not named), King and Toby) #Duke - Carmen tells her friends the story about Duke, Stuart and Falcon (introducing: Duke, Stuart and Falcon. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Nico and Pedro) #Four Little Animals - Mavis is teasing Carlos that Fifi will destroy her. (Introducing: Mavis and Rheneas. Featuring: Carmen, Fifi, Hiro, Peter Sam and Sir Handel) #Hiccups - Carmen had a nasty case of the hiccups (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos and the King) #The Rescue of the Order - Carmen sees a stone of a king (Introducing: Hagrid. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Nico, Pedro and Carlos) #Play Time - Elsa the Goat wants to help Carmen (introducing: Elsa. Featuring: Carmen and Carlos) #No Sleep for Cranky - Cranky the Crane Accidentally hits the wall with his load (featuring: Camren, Hiro, Nico, Pedro, Elsa and Cranky) #Elsa and Nicky - Elsa and Nico chase Hagrid (Featuring: Elsa, Nico, Hagrid and Kevin. Victor is mentioned by Kevin) #Salty's Secret - Salty helps Nico, Pedro and the vultures (Featuring: Nico, Pedro, Oliver, Duck, Donald and Douglas. Introducing: Salty) #Harvey to the Rescue - Harvey helps Carmen (Introducing: Harvey. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Cranky and King Noogle. Cameos by Salty and Elsa) #Peace and Quiet - Percy the new snake is annoyed by Harvey and Salty (Introducing: Percy. Featuring: Salty, Harvey and Carlos) Season 3 The Last time Elsa is voiced by Idina Menzel in the USA version and the UK version wants Idina Menzel to voice Elsa. Season 4 makes Jules De Jongh voice Elsa. #Carmen's Rubbish / Carmen and the Garbage - Carmen meets a new engine named Whiff (Introduicing: Whiff. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Spencer, Elsa and Salty) #A Bad Day for Sir Handel - Sir Handel got stuck in a haystack. (Featuring: Carmen, Kevin, Victor, Salty, Sir Handel and Peter Sam) #Steamy Baghdad - When Carmen is put in charge of the Steamworks, havoc ensues. (featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, Victor, Kevin and Spencer) #A Visit from Carmen - Kevin and Victor let Carmen stay (Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Kevin, Victor and Phillip) #The Snoozer - The beloved snoozer is stolen by Fifi (introducing: Snoozer, featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Fifi and King Noogle) #Creaky Cranky - Cranky teases Carmen (featuring: Carmen and Cranky) #Toby and the King / Toby the Donkey - The King meets a donkey named Toby (Introducing: Toby, Henrietta, Lady Noogle, Stephen Noogle and Bridget Noogle. Featuring: The King) #Ho Ho Snowman - Elsa hides behind a snowman and as Nico passes, Elsa pretends to be the former to help Nico appreciate snow. (Featuring: Carmen, Nico and Elsa) #Carmen and Bertie - Carmen has a race with a cheeky bird named Bertie. (Introducing: Bertie. Featuring: Carmen) #Bertie's Chase - Bertie pursues Phillip (Featuring: Phillip and Bertie) #Spencer the Grand - Spencer steams through the fog. (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Whiff, Elsa, Spencer, Victor and Kevin) #Happy Hiro - Carmen tries to cheer Hiro up when he sees that he does not look very happy. Hiro tells Carmen he is sad because he misses his home, so Carmen takes him on a trip to forget her woes. (Featuring: Hiro, Carmen, Phillip, King Noogle and Elsa) #Elsa's Promise - Elsa gives Phillip, Carlos, Nico and Pedro rules: Shine her Hooves, stretch her head and shake her tail (Featuring: Phillip, Carlos, Nico and Pedro) #Jack Jumps in - Jack meets Carmen and helps the Pack (Introducing: Jack, Alfie, Oliver (Pack), Byron, Kelly, Isabella, Max and Ned. Featuring: Carmen) #A Friend in Need - Jack is in trouble (Featuring: Carmen, King Noogle, Jack, Alfie, Oliver (Pack), Byron, Kelly, Isabella, Max and Ned) #Surprise, Surprise - Carmen plans a party for the kids. (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Pedro, Nico, Stanley and Elsa) #Dancing Day - Carmen uses the Happiola to make her wish that everyone wear a tutu and dance come true. #The Curse of the Were-Bear - A Giant Garden-Guzzling beast stole the vegetables (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico and Pedro. Introducing: Victor Quatermaine, the Were-Bear and Hutch) #Lost at Misty Forest! - Carmen gets lost at a legendary forest and meets up with 3 strange animals (Introducing: Bash, Dash and Ferdinand. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Fifi, Hiro and King Noogle) Season 4 #Safety / Treasure Hunt/Help! - Carmen climbs a ladder to pick some roses but the ladder falls and she’s stuck! Can the Carmen's Friends help her out in time? (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Zoe, Nico, Pedro, Elsa, Hiro, Hagrid, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand and King Noogle) #Gilda - Gilda, a lioness replaces Carmen after her accident in the bushes (Introducing: Gilda. Featuring: Phillip, Carlos and King Noogle. Carmen is mentioned by Carlos, King Noogle and Phillip) #Phillip's Predicament - Phillip has problems reaching for one west wing. Carmen returned from The Hospital after her accident and helps Phillip (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos and Gilda) #Pedro and Ferdinand - Pedro is embarrassed to be seen with Ferdinand whilst delivering the Lion of Baghdad. (Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Elsa, Hiro, Pedro, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) #Nico and Bash - Nico tries to find Bash a home on Baghdad, but Bash misses his friends on Misty Island. (Featuring: Nico, Pedro, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) #Carlos and Dash - Carlos has to escort Dash to a steam fair, but thoughtlessly leaves him behind. (Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Elsa, Hiro, Pedro, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand. Cameos by Randy) #The Sad Story of Randy / Randy - Randy the hamster stayed in the balcony (introducing: Randy. Featuring: Carmen and Phillip) #Carmen and Scruff - Carmen shows Scruff how fun Baghdad is (Introducing: Scruff. Featuring: Carmen, Rocky and Whiff. Cameos by the King, Zoe, Harold and Captain) # The Runaway - Carmen returns from the Works with a stiff handbrake that almost causes disaster when she runs away. (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Hutch, Zoe and Harold) #Stop That Bird - Carmen takes Bertie on a tour (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Randy and Bertie) # Phillip Up Some Fun - Phillip creates an alter-ego "Fun Phillip" (Featuring: Phillip, Carmen, Elsa, Zoe and Gilda) # The Flying Kipper - A plane that shoots fireworks is for the party (featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Fifi and Harold) #Carlos's Brass Band - Carlos collects the brass band (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Cranky and Zoe) #Sweet Elsa - Elsa meets Captain Salty (Introducing: Salty. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Zoe and Elsa) #Carmen Breaks the Rules - Toby arrives in Baghdad to help Troubled Carmen (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Toby, Henrietta, King Noogle and Lady Noogle) #Too Many Fire Engines - Flynn brags to Belle to how Tank Engines are better than fire engines (Introducing: Flynn and Belle. Featuring: Carmen) #What's That Name of that Song? - Phillip searches for a song (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Fifi, Rocky and Stanley) Jack and the Baghdad Construction Company See Here: Jack and the Baghdad Construction Company Season 5 #Off the Road - Elsa fell in a ditch (Featuring: Elsa, Harold and King Noogle) #Down the Mine - Carmen fell down a mine (Feauring: Carmen, Elsa, and King Noogle) #Carmen meets the Queen - Elsa will pull the Royal train. #Race to the Rescue - Flynn wobbles on the road (Featuring: Carmen, Elsa, Hiro and Flynn) #Almost There - Sir Handel and Peter Sam have won a free trip to far-off Gazir! (Featuring: Sr Handel, Peter Sam and Fifi) #Mavis - Toby boasts to a police officer named Mavis how donkeys are better than people (Featuring: Toby and Fifi. Introducing: Mavis) #The Fattening Gun - Fifi invents a machine that turns people into bowling balls to make Carmen big (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Elsa, Fifi and Gilda) #Hiro's Surprise - Phillip and Carmen talk about Hiro's Secret (Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Phillip, Nico, Pedro and Hiro) #Elsa meets Fifi - Fifi tricks Elsa (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Elsa and Fifi. The first part of Branch Line Trouble) #Carmen's collar - Carmen is getting ready for a BBQ. Her collar became loose by mustard and she wears an 80's collar (Featuring: Carnen, Phillip, King Noogle, Hiro, Zoe and Elsa. Cameos by Carlos and the Guard. The second part of Branch Line Trouble) #Trouble with Mud - At Night, Elsa gets covered with Mud and dirts up Carmen's Brach Line (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos and Elsa. The third part of Branch Line Trouble) #The Diseasel - A mysterious "dragon" takes Bill and Ben's guards. (Introducing: Bill and Ben and Sweet T. Featuring: Elsa) #Carlos' Special Delivery - Carlos delivers milk to the market (Featuring: Carlos, Elsa and Hiro) #Animal Trouble - Hiro brags how humans are better than dogs, but Zoe shows him otherwise. (Featuring: Hiro, Zoe and Elsa. Cameos by Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico and Pedro) #Toby's Discovery - Toby looks for "The Old Warrior" (Featuring: Toby, Henrietta, King Noogle and Hiro) #The Spotless Record/Spotless Record - Arthur, the new bird helps Carmen defeat Fifi (Introducing: Arthur. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip and Fifi) #Zoe Goes Fishing - Zoe and Elsa want to go fishing. Hiro volunteers to babysit the Wagettes but they go out running around Wiggletown. (Featuring: Elsa, Zoe and Hiro) #King of the City part 1 - Carmen and her friends discover Stephen (Introducking: Stephen, Millie and the Earl. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Fifi, Elsa, Cranky, Hiro, King Noogle and Spencer) #King of the City part 2 - Carmen and her friends find Stephen. Spencer's last appearence to date (Introducing: Connor and Catlin. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Fifi, Elsa, Cranky, King Noogle, Spencer, Stanley, Stephen, Millie and the Earl) #Fearless Freddie / Carmen and the New Zooplankton - A new zoo plankton meets Carmen (Introducing: Freddie. Featuring: Carmen, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty) Toons and Escapades *See Here: Toons and Escapades﻿ Season 6 #The New Apartment - Carmen and her friends build an apartment (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, Elsa, Connor, Catlin, Bill and Ben, Sweet T, Victor, Kevin and King Noogle) #Birthday Burglar - Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, Victor, Kevin, Bill and Ben, and Sweet T invite Connor and Catlin for Carmen's bIrthday party but a thief steals the food parts (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, Victor, Kevin, Rocky, Connor, Catlin, Bill abd Ben and Sweet T) #Fearless Duck - Duck goes on a journey (Featuring: Carmen, Rusty, Oliver, Donald, Douglas and Duck) #Heave Ho Carmen / Carmen and Hank - A large new human called Hank arrives, but Carmen is determined not to need his help. #Away from the Sea - Porter arrives at the docks and plots to kill Hiro. (Introducing: Porter. Featuring: Hiro, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Cranky and King Noogle) #Happy Birthday, Sir - Carmen and Winston, the new track inspection vehicle, look for an open-top carriage for the King's birthday. (Introducing: Winston. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Hiro and King Noogle. cameos by Nico and Pedro) #The Great and Powerful Trixie / Trixie the Evil Unicorn - Carmen discovers a disused unicorn named Trixie. (Introducing: Trixie. Featuring: Carmen and the King) #Not Now, Elsa / The Goat That Cried Elephant - Elsa finds an elephant on the track and tries to alert the other animals (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, Elsa and Harold) #The Gink - Carmen adopts a gink (Introducing: The Gink, Gink Servive giver, Toad and Horton. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos, NIco, Pedro, Fifi and King Noogle. Cameos by Gilda, Peter Sam and Sir Handel) #Faulty Whistles - Percy loses his whistle and the replacement is very musical. (Featuring: Toad, Mavis, Hiro, Peter Sam, Rusty, Percy and Trixie) #The Good, the Bad and the Fifi - On the day of Phillip's birthday, Carmen and her friends make a prank call for the King to leave the kingdom for a day so they can have a party. His plan backfires, though, when the farmer hires Fifi to babysit the animals.(Featuring: Carmen, Carlos, Phillip, Nico, Pedro, King Noogle, Elsa, Hiro, Fifi and King Noogle) #Carmen and the New Pipe Organ / Hector the Horrid! - An aggressive pipe organ scares the animals, but Phillip learns of his secret fear (Introducing: Hector. Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Carlos and Phil) #Muckster - The "House and Home Show" is coming to feature the super-tidy Catlin but Connor has made their house an absolute mess. Enter Phillip with the mighty Muckster, a cleaning machine that gets more powerful with each click of its dial (but never turn it to six!). Catlin naturally obeys the law of comedy, and nuttiness ensues as she turns the dial. (Featuring: Carmen, Phillip, Fifi, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Connor, Catlin and Horton) #Carmen's Shortcut - Bertie uses a shortcut while he and Carmen race, so Carmen decides to use one of her own. (Featuring: Carmen, Bertie and the King) #Wild Water Rescue - The Search and Rescue Team celebrate their one thousandth rescue. (Featuring: Carmen, Harold, Rocky, Captain, Belle, Flynn, Stanley and the King) #Masters of Disguise / Phillip's Camouflage - Carmen and Phillip talk about camouflage but Phillip camouflages himself (Featuring: Carmen and Phillip) #Bill or Ben? - BIll and Ben see Connor (Featuring: Bill, Ben and Connor) #The Smelly Kipper - Haorld builds a fake verison of "The Flying Kipper" and he show sit to Carlos (Featuring: Carlos, Porter, Cranky and Harold)